


Life is a Cabaret

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Quest, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Set during the Cabaret quest, after Geralt helps Dandelion with his staged fight, he decides that Dandelion's big comfy bed at the Rosemary & Thyme is perfect for a bit of rest. Dandelion doesn't exactly mind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	Life is a Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Cabaret quest, right after the staged fight. Had the idea because I immediately went back to the R&T and meditated in the big bedroom on the third floor.

After the absurd staged fight, Dandelion pranced off to woo his maiden and Geralt was left with a few already-healing bruises and and a list of tasks to check in on before he ended the day. Except, as it turned out, those took absolutely no time at all, so Geralt was stuck with a good eight hours before he would need to meet Dandelion at the Rosemary & Thyme and nothing to do at all.

Geralt glared at the sky, which had ominously been threatening rain all evening. He didn’t particularly feel like dealing with people and their dramatics. Though only Priscilla rivaled Dandelion in drama, everyone always seemed to have something going on and somehow Geralt always ended up involved. Not that anyone forced him to. But coin was coin and – well, maybe he was growing soft in his old age, but what harm did it do?

Except for leaving him stranded in the rain far too often. And eating sandwiches and dumplings he picked up off bandits. And– 

Well, the point was that sometimes he got paid in coin for his trouble and was therefore able to eat and sleep and fix his armor. 

His feet had brought him back to the Rosemary and Thyme automatically – that and the inn were the two main places he spent any downtime he had – and he winced at the roar of thunderous laughter from inside. He definitely wasn’t in the mood to deal with that. But the thought of walking back to his room at the inn in the downpour that, of course, chose that moment to start had exhaustion dragging at Geralt’s limps. Dandelion’s “cabaret” had guest rooms, didn’t it? They probably smelled like all the clients that had ever stayed there before, but Geralt had stayed in inns with worse smells.

Not happily, but he had. He just had to make it past the noise and up the stairs and he could faceplant into the moth-ridden and filthy sheets that likely no one had bothered to change.

Geralt’s nose wrinkled, and he eyed the staircase to the third floor consideringly. Dandelion had been staying here since his rescue, and if Geralt knew anything about Dandelion, it’s that the man would happily pay a fortune in coin just to have the softest possible bed, even if it meant going without dinner.

Right now, Geralt could kind of understand the urge. He didn’t have a fortune at his disposal, but if Dandelion had already bought the bed…

Geralt mustered up the self-discipline to take off his boots and clothes before flopping onto the ridiculously oversized bed that really was as soft as he’d suspected. He was asleep in minutes.

––

When Dandelion returned to his humble brothel-cum-cabaret, he was fully bandaged, flushed from a good night with a lovely partner, and entirely not looking forward to having to wake up in too few hours to meet Geralt. And he should probably make sure the placards were in order before that.

Ugh, owning a business was hard work. But it was rather nice to have somewhere to call home, to have a nice big bed to come back to and – 

His nice big bed was occupied. Which he discovered because when he tripped over what turned out to be Geralt’s boots and let out a perfectly deep, manly gasp, Geralt came awake in seconds, rolling out of the bed and onto his feet before Dandelion had even landed, arms braced in front of him awkwardly.

Geralt grunted, eyes that shone just the slightest, eeriest bit in the dark scanning for the threat. What did it say about their relationship that even bleary-eyed and mused, Geralt still expected that he would need to save his best friend from trouble?

Then again, Dandelion had needed saving a bit more than he liked of recent. Not that he couldn’t have gotten himself out of it with his own dazzling wit and charm, but...well, gags rather got in the way of that. He wouldn’t be including that bit in his new ballad collection.

He propped himself up on his arms and frowned up at Geralt. “Did you steal my bed?”

“No.” Geralt lied. He did offer Dandelion a hand up, at least, which Dandelion eagerly accepted. It was delightful fun to let Geralt do all the work in lifting him. The first time he’d tried it, Geralt had nearly thrown him over his shoulder, which had been great fun until the landing.

“You absolutely did, you scallywag!” Dandelion grinned, wagging his finger in Geralt’s face. All Geralt did was yawn at him and climb back into his bed. “Well, you know my home is ever yours, Geralt, but really! What if your boots had tripped me and I’d fallen onto your sword!?”

“Then it’d be quiet and I’d be able to go back to sleep.” Geralt said, not even opening his eyes. 

Dandelion huffed and began unbuttoning his doublet. It was far from the first time he and Geralt had ever shared a bed, though they had rarely been this nice. He tossed himself onto the bed across Geralt’s torso just to annoy him. When Geralt shrugged him off with a grumble, he courteously rolled to the side – and then immediately slung his legs over Geralt’s. Just because he could.

Geralt sighed and snapped his fingers to extinguish the candle. “Go the fuck to sleep.”

Dandelion did. Not because Geralt had told him to, but because the old bastard would probably force him awake at dawn.


End file.
